


Saving Me

by cassandrasfisher



Series: Kaleidoscope [3]
Category: Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 16:02:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandrasfisher/pseuds/cassandrasfisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The team goes on a recon mission in a community. They need to find out what Hydra is up to. Will they be able to defeat Hydra or will things go south?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is posted for Marvel Agent's of S.H.I.E.L.D Big Bang 2015. My beta read for this story is Sarabande, the artist for this story is littlestitchwitch. Littlestitchwitch has created a playlist for my story as well it's [here](http://8tracks.com/littlestitchwitch/get-it-right-this-time).I had fun writing this chapter of the series. Watch out for the next installment.

 

 

 

“Sir, I advise we have back-up for her.” Ward said. He wasn’t about to let his soon to be wife go a recon mission by herself.

“Ward this is just a recon mission. Back up isn’t needed.”

 

“Sir, I am not going to let my wife go into a mission even if it’s a recon mission without back-up,” Ward said. He looked over at Skye who was in the room arched an eyebrow.

 

“Wife?”

 

“Just trying it out sir.”

 

“Ward it’s not I am going into enemy's lines.”

 

“I know, but you know how things can go wrong even if it’s a simple mission or just for recon.” Ward told them. Coulson thought for a second.

 

“Okay, I will send Simmons as her backup.”

 

Ward nodded in agreement. Fitz and Simmons were training to be agents and it was good that they were starting act like it. They could go on mission with the others now. It was great they were there, if not for them some mission would have gone a lot differently. They probably most like not have the whole team together like they were now.

 

This mission was suppose to be simple. Skye was sent to get some information about one of Hydra's safehouse. Ward knew things could go awry even with the simplest of mission, it was why he insisted on Skye having back-up. He was glad Coulson had agreed and added back-up to her. If Colson had gone against it, then he would have gone against his order.

 

There wasn’t anything he wouldn’t do for Skye. He loved her and he would protect her with his life. He knew he could get overprotective sometimes, and while he was working on it, at the moment he was failing.

 

**_Sunnyville California Serenity Community_ **

 

A old van pulled if front of a house in a gated community.

 

“Are you sure this is where we are suppose to be?” asked the young man beside her. The young woman looked at him.

 

“Yes. I’m sure. The people in my visions are going to be here soon, so we have to be ready to help them in any way we can,” Liz said to him. The other four were unloading the van. While the majority of the boxes were empty, he team did bring in some necessary house items to make their move look real, They stay on the road and avoided staying in one place - bad things would happen if they were found. However they would stay here long enough to a soon arriving couple.

“Your powers have grown since we left Roswell.” Max said as he wrapped his arm around her waist.

 

“So has yours! All of our powers have gotten stronger since then.”

 

“Kyle has come a long ways as well.”

 

“I am so glad you saved his life. Kyle seems like one of the family now. I don’t know what we do if we lost.” Liz said worriedly Max knew how his wife felt. If anything happened to any one of them then he wouldn’t know what he would do. He prayed that day would never come. A noise caught their attention Kyle had knocked on the door of the room they were in.

 

“The others are ordering out and wanted to know what you guys wanted to eat,”

 

What are the choices?”

 

“It’s a tie between Pizza and Thai food.”

 

“Pizza,” Max and Liz said in unison.

 

“Pizza it is!”

 

“Fantastic, wh-” Liz stopped as she realized she was talking to air.

 

**_A Few Houses Away_ **

 

It looked like an ordinary house on the outside, but inside there a lot of equipment. The house belonged to Hydra - it was one of their safe houses.

 

A middle aged woman sat at the head of the table, with eight people waiting for her to speak. She stared at each of them in turn.

"We don't anticipate any trouble from S.H.I.E.L.D., we doubt they even know we're here,” a man said nervously.

 

"That's good." the woman smiled. The man was new and it would be very disappointing if he was a double agent. Satisfied, the woman exited the room. She approached a guard quietly.

 

“I want a full background check on him. Go deep, do not let anything be unseen.” the woman told him.

 

“Yes Miss Weewee.”

 

Simon Tam had infiltrated Hydra he was part of the Firefly Legacy. He knew they were up to no good and his organization was going to stop them. Firefly Legacy is a secret organization which will thwart out evil. He just hoped his cover was able to withstand the scrutiny that it was about to be put through. The rest of the team was part of the mission, but not in thea position he was in. A couple of them were undercoverbeing citizen of the community. He hoped to get this mission done soon he wanted to get back to his wife Kaylee.

 

Plan Zoom the leader had given him the responsibility of making sure it was ready to go when the time was right. Simon knew if anything went wrong he would be immediately held responsible. He had to be careful, and hoped that River’s cover story held. right now they knew he would be the cause of the problem. At this stage he would have to be careful in everything he did. If he was caught it wouldn’t be good. If River’s cover story held up then everything would be good.

 

Skye had prepared every detail gotten everything ready for her recon mission. She would have to talk to Ward before she left. She wanted to make sure he was okay and to let him know she loved him, even if he is being overprotective of her.

 

Jemma came up next to her.

 

“Are you ready to go?” Jemma asked.

 

“Almost, just give me a minute.. I need to talk to Grant before we go.” Skye said, zipping up her bag. . She zipped up the bag she was taking on this mission. Jemma nodded her head and left her. to go do what she needed to do so they could get going.

 

Skye knew Granthe would be in the gym area, so she headed that way. When she got there he was punching the punching bag which hung in the corner. His eyebrows were furrowed, it was a sign that he was worried about something.

 

“Hey handsome, what’s wrong?”

 

Ward stopped what he was doing and looked over at her.

 

“What makes you think something is wrong?” Ward asked her, as he walked over to where she was at.

 

“I know you well enough to know when you are worried about something.”

 

Ward just nodded his head and he let it go. He knew if he tried to figure out he would only end up more confused. It would be a good idea to leave it alone and ask about it at a later date.

 

“Okay. is there something you wanted from me?”

 

“Yes, I want to make sure you are okay with me going on this recon.”

 

“Since you have back up. I am okay, but if there's anything which goes wrong contact me and I will come to help. With or without Coulson permission.” Ward told her, he wrapped his arms around her waist. Skye had to admit it was nice to stay in Grant’s embrace, but she knew there was work to be done. She stood in his embrace for a minute. Then she stepped away from him.

 

“I got to go. I will come and find you when I get back” Skye told him, she pulled on his shirt so his face could be closer to her. She gave him a quick kiss on the lip and she turned and headed to where Jemma was. Skye knew if she stayed then they would end up getting relax so relax she wouldn’t be on time for her job of recon a community which Coulson suspect has ties to Hydra.

 

Everything was set up and ready to go. The BUS had landed at an airport in California. Jemma and Skye headed out to drive to Sunnyville Community. They stopped at a hotel which was close to the community. The room had a good view of the whole community.

 

When they got into the room Skye put a finger over her mouth. Jemma saw this and knew Skye was going to sweep the room to see if there were any bugs listening in on them. The sweep took a few minutes.

Skye took a look at the community. Almost all the curtains were drawn it was a good thing it meant those houses had nothing to hide. There were a couple of houses which had their window closed. Those were going to be checked out first then the others houses would be checked out after them.

 

Jemma had a suitcase opened on the table next to the window which had the curtain closed. Skye looked over at her.

 

“You were awfully quiet on the way over here is anything wrong?”

 

“Fitz and I had an argument.”

 

“What about?”

 

"A project we are working on, we disagree with the name of our invention.”

 

“When we get back let the team decide on the invention name.” Skye replied back.

 

“That is a good idea. I think Fitz will be okay with that idea. I am okay with it.”

 

“Good. Let’s the ball rolling.”

 

Jemma unloaded what they needed to keep an eye out for the resident of Serenity. They were going to be there for as long as they needed to be. It could be a couple of hours or a few days.

Skye was glad Jemma was along for the ride. It would be boring if she wasn’t there on the job with her. They could talk about things. Skye considered Jemma Simmons like a sister. It was good she had someone else she could talk to. After finding out who her parents were she wasn’t sure how things would turn out. At the moment things hadn’t gone wrong, which was a good thing.

 

Clint, Natasha and Skye had a few conversation not really long ones, due to the fact they were all working. They were going to spend time together someday soon just the three of them as a family. Skye was looking forward to the day they would spend together.

 

There was a movement which caught her eyes, it was coming from one of the houses which curtains were closed. The thing was the person was wearing a suit which had the hydra logo

on the shoulder of the suit.

 

“It’s confirmed. There is a present of Hydra in the Serenity Community.” Skye told Jemma, as she handed the binocular to her. Jemma took the binocular and she confirmed what Skye had said.

 

“We have to report this to Coulson.” Jemma said, as she hit the button to connect to Coulson. Skye on the other hand sat at her computer and started to type.

 

“Simmons,” a voice in her ears said.

 

“Sir, it’s confirm there is a Hydra present.”

 

“Okay, both of you two return to base and we can figure out what to do next.” Coulson said.

 

“Yes sir.”

 

She tapped the button to close the connection. Jemma looked over at Skye.

 

“We have to head back to base.”

 

“Give me a second I am almost done.”

 

“Done with what exactly.”

 

“Okay done. Let’s head back and I will tell you when we get back to base.” Skye said, as she packed up her equipment the she help Jemma pack her equipment as well. It didn’t take them to long to get back to base.

 

Ward and Coulson waited at the back of the BUS entrance. Jemma parked the car and they got out. Ward walked over and opened the door for Skye. Skye stepped out of the car and headed for the BUS Ward was following behind her.

 

The team assembled in the command room. May had put the plane on autopilot to be in the meeting.

 

“Okay, so we have confirmation Hydra is in the Serenity Community. We have to find some way to get in there and stop whatever they are planning to do.” Coulson said, as looked at each one of his team. “Any suggestions?”

 

“I have a suggestions,”

 

“What is your suggestion Skye?”

 

“We could have a couple going undercover as a newly married couple.”

 

Coulson tilted his head slightly. Having two agents on the inside would help, but he knew there were a lot of unknown there. He needed to figure out who was going. The identities needed to be set up. Skye was going to be the one to set the cover story for the couple who went undercover.

 

He and May could go, but if that happened would Ward be ready to take control of a mission. No not just yet. Coulson needed to do a bit more training with him before he was in charge of the mission control. So he was out. Ward and May that would work. May was a great agent, but what if they needed a quick get away she would be the one for it. So she was out. Fitz and Simmon… they couldn’t go they haven’t past their weapon handling test. Who knew what would be there when they go. So that left Ward and Skye.

 

“Ward and Skye you two will go in as a married couple.” Coulson started as he watched as Skye open her laptop and turned it to him. Coulson looked at the screen. There sat two profile or should he say cover story for a married couple. “When did you set this up?”

 

“I’ve set up some cover stories for some situation. Didn’t think I would be using them so soon.” Skye admitted.

 

“Good for thinking ahead,”

 

“Glad to help out. The cover for this couple is Brett and Daisy Johnson. They just gotten married. There are from New York, but moved to Sunnyville California. Brett is a man who has his own business so he can work from home. Daisy has her own online bookstore, which is doing okay. They wanted a new start in their lives away from the in laws.”

 

“That’s a good cover story.”

 

“I know it is. At the moment we should be arriving sometime tomorrow morning. I got all the paperwork and everything completed. It’s a good thing they have the houses where we can buy online, other words it would be a little harder to get everything set up.” Skye started as she looked over at Ward. “I think it’s time for use to get into our cover.”

 

“Okay.” Ward said, as he waited for Skye to give the signal she was ready to leave and go somewhere private to go over the cover story with him. He knew fully well they would be talking just about their cover story until they had it memorized.

 

Once they got their cover story down, then they would be able to go and do other things. He was glad Skye said yes to marrying him. It made him the happiest man alive.

 

Skye got all her things and then she headed over to Ward, once they were ready then they headed to somewhere where they could get their story right.

 

They went to the medical bay area. They had a bed to sit on. Skye sat down on the bed and she crossed her leg. Ward leaned against to door. He didn’t want to tempt temptation. It wouldn’t be good if they didn’t get any work done today. Skye cleared her voice to get his attention.

 

“Okay let’s go over your cover first.” Skye said, as she handed him a folder with all the information he needed to memorized. “I’ll give you a few moment to read over it, then you will tell me your cover story. I am sure we will get this down in no time.”

 

Ward took the folder and opened it to read it. Before given his attention to the folder in his hand he gave Skye a nodded of his to let her know he heard what she had said.

 

She started to read her as soon as he started to read his. It was a few minutes before they were done reading the file. It took them a couple of minutes to go over what was in their folder.

 

“You do know I am going to keep you on your toes until we get there.” Ward told her. Skye looked over at him.

 

“I know. I am going to do the same thing to you, so watch out I might ask anything at any time. Plus we better get use to answering when our cover names are called.” Skye replied, as she moved over to the side of the bed and let her feet hang off the side. Ward had thought of that.

 

“I think I have a solution for that. How about we start using our cover names right now.”

 

“That’s a great idea, Brett.”

 

“Okay Daisy,” Ward said, as he moved closer to Skye and he pulled her towards him until their lips met.

 

“Do you really think they are ready for this?” May asked Coulson. They had went to the cockpit. May had control of the plane now. Coulson sat in the seat next to her. He knew they were the only logical choice. The others choice wouldn’t work at the moment.

 

“Yes they are ready. There’s a first time for everything. If we don’t stop Hydra's plan right now there is not telling exactly what would happen. We are here to protect the world. We aren’t people with powers or famous like the Avengers, but we will protect the people of earth. Their well being is our many concern at the moment,” Coulson told May as he glanced over at her, but she wore sunglass which hid her eyes. He wasn’t sure exactly what May was thinking at the moment. They were friends well….for him he considered her as a good friend. She had worked with him so she knew him.

 

“I’ll take your word for it.”

 

“Good,”

 

Their attention went back to the view outside.

 

The day where they would be moving into the Serenity Community had arrived. S.H.I.E.L.D. had gotten a moving van with all the stuff which needed to decorate the house. There was always a risk of it getting broken or damage if they did indeed end up in a situation where they were fighting Hydra agents in the house.

 

Ward and Skye got in the car and started to drive. The music was on the window were down it was a nice day out.

 

It took about thirty minutes to get to Serenity Community. Once they got there Ward went over to her side and open the door for her and held his hand out for her to take. Skye took his hand and got out of the car. They got to the door Ward opened it before they went through Ward picked Skye up bridal style and walked through the door. For them this was practice for when they got married. Skye smiled as they went into their pretend house.

 

Ward put Skye down and then he looked around the house.

 

“It's looking good. I can’t wait to decorate the house.” Ward said, as he put a finger to his mouth. He mouthed bug. Skye nodded her head.

 

“Let’s check out the rest of the house.” Skye said, as they both put in one of the headphone which was hooked up to the bug detector. They went room by room with the bug detector, of course they talked like a normal married couple did when they just moved into a new home.

Their home did end up have a few bug in it. If this house was bugged it's a good bet the other houses are bugged as well. Ward marked where the bugs were at. They would make sure they have the radio or the television on high whenever they need to talk about things which didn't focus on their cover.

 

When they were done with going over the house, the movers who were S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents knew the deal the house was bugged. When they moved everything into the house they acted professional.

 

It didn’t take long for the movers to finished their jobs. Ward and Skye knew it would be a couple of days before their house was in order. They had gotten there that afternoon. So it was starting to get dark now. They thought it would it would be a good idea to get some food. It was a few minutes later they decided to call out for pizza. Before they could call there was a knock at the front door.

 

“I’ll get it.” Skye said as she went over to the door and opened it. A young woman stood at the front porch.

 

“Hello. My name is Liz I am your next door neighbor and I wanted to stop by and say hello,” Liz said.

 

“Hello Liz. Nice to meet you come on in.” Skye said. She moved out of the way so Liz could enter the house. Liz looked around to see if anyone else was there. Ward appeared behind her and wrapped his arm around her.

 

“Hello,”

 

“This must be your husband.”

 

“Yes this is Brett. So it’s nice of you to visit. Do you like music?” Skye asked, as she moved over to the stereo, which they hooked up to cover up for the bugs in the house. This young woman in front of her was shifting from one foot to the other. Skye had a feeling she wanted to discuss something and she didn't want Hydra. For the bugs they didn’t want to remove them due to the fact it meant if they do then Hydra would know they were agents. It was exactly what they didn’t want to happen.

 

“Yes, I do.” Liz replied, as Skye turned it on and turned it up. When she was satisfied that they were weren’t going to be over heard then she moved back to where Liz was.

 

“So how do you like Serenity?” Liz asked, she wondered why the music was loud.

 

“We like it so far. How long have you lived here?”

 

“Myself,my husband and our friends have been her for three months now. It’s good so far, just a few things weird happen, but not anything you should be concerned about. There was a reason why I came over.” Liz told them.

 

“Why did you come over?”

 

“You’re in danger.”

 

“What sort of danger?” Ward peered at her.

 

“The kind of danger where you end up dead.” Liz sadly said. “I hope to prevent that from happening.”

 

“Exactly who kills us?”

 

“Hydra. Whoever or whatever they are will kill you soon.”

 

“How do you know this?” Ward demanded. Liz took a step back. Liz wasn’t ready for Ward’s reaction. Okay maybe coming over here and telling them what was going to happen to them wasn't the best move at the time.

Liz wasn’t sure she should tell them exactly how she knew this information. If she did then the government would be after them again. She didn’t want it to happen. If she went back to her place without giving them an answer then they would follow her. Then things would get more complicated than they already were. It wouldn't be good for either group. Liz made a decision to tell than everything. She hoped they would believe her. If not she wasn’t sure what would end up happening after she told them.

 

“I will tell you guys the truth but you might not believe me.” Liz said, as she looked at both of them.

 

“Okay.” Ward told her.

 

“I am half alien and half human.” Liz said, as she waited to the reaction. If it was good then she knew they believed her. If they freaked out them she would have a whole other situation on her hand. Both Ward and Skye looked at her. “Aren’t you guys going to start freaking out?”

 

“No, I am not. Not sure about my husband tho.” Skye said. Liz looked over at Ward.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

“Yes, I am fine.”

 

“I knew there were other being out there in the galaxy, but I never thought I would meet one….oh on just because you say you are one doesn’t mean you are one. How do we know for sure you are one?” Skye gingerly asked.

 

At least Liz didn’t seem to have an issue of them not believing her. At the moment she knew that they needed proof. It had be something which she could not fake. Her shield it was like Max’s but it was a bit stronger than his. Plus she has been practicing each day with it. She had to concentrate, but a second later she was surrounded by her shield.

 

“Is this enough proof for you?”

 

Ward and Skye eyes widen. They knew no one was even close to producing a shield to protect the person from harm. Plus the lavender color made it look beautiful.

 

“Wow, that’s amazing.” Skye commented. She walked over to the shield and poked it. She felt her hand being pushed away from it.

 

It was great that they knew this information, but they weren’t sure exactly how they were going to report this. They had a plan for people who had powers, but they didn’t have any protocols for alien beings.

 

Maybe they shouldn’t say anything to Coulson about this. If Coulson did find out they were hiding something from him, it would end up being not good for them. Skye was torn between telling Coulson they were not alone and not telling him. She didn’t want to get Grant into trouble with Coulson who was like a father to her. She knew this was a choice she had to make soon.

 

“Ma’am we got activity from the house that got the new resident just moved in to.”

 

“What sort of activity Agent Kennedy?”

 

“Well it’s unknown. From what I can tell it some kind of power energy. We would have to get closer to get a more accurate reading.”

 

“Take Agent Tam and Agent Arrowhead. with you and check it out, now.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” the guy said, as he got up and went to get the two other agents. He walked into the next room to get Agent Tam. When he got there, he found Agent Tam checking over the files he was suppose to.

 

“Agent Tam, we have orders to check out the new residents house.”

 

“Why are we going over there?”

 

“It’s none of your concern. Just finish what you are doing and come with me.” Agent Kennedy said.

 

Simon eyed him. There was something which didn’t feel right at the moment he couldn’t put his finger on it. He pushed the thought to the back of his mind and closed the folder in his hand and put it on the pile on the table. Then he straightened up and followed Kennedy to get the other agent before they headed over there.

 

It didn't take them long to get the other agent. Soon they were on their way to the new residence house. Simon did hope that it wasn't anything out of their league. If need be he would contact the rest of his team to come and help. In doing so that would include his wife Kaylee.

 

It was dark enough for them to sneak closer to the house . It was a good thing too, if they were seen by the house's occupants then there would be trouble.

 

It was a faint purplish light coming from the front window. It was then he knew there was something strange going on. Kennedy who is in front of the other agent did himself wave them closer to the house. Simon wasn't expecting anything crazy or weird. So he was the first one who peeked through the window. What he saw was something he didn't believe if he didn't see it with his own eyes. There was a young woman in front area of the residents house, she was bathed in the purplish light. The other two agents peeked in as well.

 

Agent Kennedy then stood up and headed for the front of the door his weapon drawer. Instead of waiting for the other two he kicked the door in. The other two followed him inside. Agent Kennedy didn't waste any time, he shot at the woman who was bathed the purplish light.

 

The bullet ricocheted off of her shield. The bullets hit the wall and made a hole. Skye and Ward dove for cover. Kennedy decide to take another shoot. He fired his weapon until he emptied the gun. Each of the bullets fired ricocheted off of Liz's shelled they went in every direction. When the gun was empty, Simon looked to see what the damage was. What he saw wasn't really good. What if one of the residents have gotten hit, by the looks of it it was just a flesh wound, but he needed to be seen by a doctor. It was then he realized that he was a doctor well he trained and took the courses but he wasn't a certified doctor yet.

 

Agent Kennedy looked at Liz he wasn't about to let this go.

 

“Who do you work for?” Kennedy asked her, as he reloaded his gun without taking his eyes off of her. Liz’s shield was still up. Skye rushed to Ward’s side. Simon moved over to his side as well. He needs to make sure that Ward was all right, if died then it would be on him. Simon knew he could do something, but if he did it might will his cover.

 

Simon looked over at Kennedy.

 

“We need to get him to a doctor now.” Simon urged.

 

The blood from Ward’s wound was starting to move faster. If he wasn't able to stop the bleeding soon this man might end up dying. If worse comes to worse and he would actually help Ward and blow his cover. Skye was by Ward side with one of her hand covering her mouth. Tears had sprung to her eyes, for her it was not a good thing to see Ward like this

 

If anything were to happen to Ward then she would be devastated. How would she go on living without him. Right now she needed to get him to the hospital she wasn't sure how bad the wound was, but by the look of how much blood he was losing, it meant it might have hit a vital organs. She knew that Liz was indeed an alien it did not means she didn't have rights.

 

Her attention was drawn back to Ward when she heard him moan, she was torn between getting the Ward to the hospital, or helping Liz with their current situation Skye hand found Ward’s hand. She didn't want to break cover so she knew she had to use their cover names instead of their real name.

 

“Brett, Brett please hold on for me don't die on me.” Skye voice became a bit frantic. Ward’s eyes open and he tried to smile, but instead his face wrinkled together she didn't know exactly what to do she want to help both Ward and Liz. She can only make one choice, but which choice was the right one.

 

Simon could tell Skye was trying to make a decision, he knew if he stepped in that his cover might be blown. He could get to get both of them to the hospital, but then he would leave the situation.

 

If he let Skye take him to the hospital then he would be able to take care of the situation without having any witnesses. He made his decision he looked over at Skye. He make sure that he knew what their names were and live backgrounds to make sure if he needed to render any assistance that he will be able to without any problems. A couple of photos sat in their base temporary base to be exact had a couple of files on Brett and Daisy Johnson.

 

“Why don't you take your husband to the hospital. I'll deal with this situation.” Simon told her. Skye knew if she didn't leave then her cover would be blown it wouldn't be a good idea, but she wanted to make sure that Liz wasn't killed or captured by Hydra.

 

The other agent who came in with Simon and Kennedy had went and got some cloth to cover the wound. Skye with the help of the other agents lifted Ward up and made the way to the car.Ward was put into the car and Skye went around to the other side to the driver's side and she got in the car was started and they headed to the hospital.

 

Not even a minute later she hit the button to connect the call to Coulson. She wasn't sure how bad the situation at the house was. Phil picked up on the third ring.

 

“What's the status? Coulson I asked sky.

 

“It's confirm Hydra is there. At this time there is a situation that could get worse. I need you to send backup to the house. An agent has pulled a gun on..." Skye started. Skye knew there was no way of not telling Coulson what was going on well….to be exact telling Coulson that Liz was part alien. The situation at the house had made her decision for her. "Our next door neighbor who is also part alien is in trouble. She told us that she was part alien. Then three Hydra agents infiltrated the house, one of them had their weapon drawn before entering. He started to shoot Liz. Her power which was active is a shield which protects her from harm. The bullets fired from the Hydra agent's gun ricocheted off her shield and went all over the house, One of them hit Grant. I'm not sure but it's bad I'm heading to the hospital now with him. The situation at the house needs your immediate attention. I don't want Liz to be hurt please hurry."

 

Coulson could tell by the sound of my voice she wasn't worried about Liz it was something with Skye when she meets people she could either automatically connect with the person or it would take to her a little time to warm up to them.

 

In this situation he had a felt Liz and Skye connected was instant. Coulson was silent. He wasn't sure whether or not she was still on the line or not, but a grunt from Ward told him the line was still open.

 

He went through the conversation in his mind. Alien. he didn’t catch it the first time around in the conversation, but he caught it when he went over the conversation in his head again. First he worried about the safety of his team first so he didn’t catch the alien part which was slipped into the conversation.

 

Today wasn't that good of a day for his team they lost a value member of their team today. Skye wasn't going to be in any shape to function, but there was no time for that. Coulson needed to get out in front of this before it got worse. Agent May and Agent Simmons were the closes to the scene. He put a call into May, she picked up on the second ring.

 

“What is it?”

 

“I need you get to get to the house. There's action going on there. Make it fast. Phil said, as he heard what was going on with Skye through her open line.

 

Skye drove up to the hospital stopped at the emergency door. he got out of the car and went to Grant’s side and helped him out of the car. She moved as fast as she could through the hospital door.

 

“I need some help here.” Skye yelled. She struggled to keep Grant upright. She had to carry him, he was heavy, most of it was muscle. This was definitely not something she wanted to happen to him. If Grant didn't make it she didn't know what she would do.

 

A nurse heard her yell and looked up to see what the commotion was. When she saw the sight of Grant, she got up from her chair and moved to their sides. Another nurse who heard her cry came into the room. When the second nurse saw the scene she moved towards them Both nurses helped Grant onto the gurney then they started to wheel him to the operating room. Skye was by his side. One of the nurse asked her what had happened to him.

 

Skye had to think fast. If she didn't think of a believable story then the hospital will get the police involve. Things would then get messier.

 

“We got robbed. We were walking down the street, then a guy who came and told us to give him our wallets. My husband didn't want to do it he tried to fight the guy. He didn't know the guy had a gun. The gun went off and the guy got away, but my husband was shot. I was able to get him into the car and get him here."

 

“What's your husband's name?”

 

“Ward. Grant Ward.”

It was his real name. She was suppose to give them his cover name, but at the moment she was worried about him.

 

It was then the doctor came out and asked about the situation, He got the information from the nurse about his injury. Then he looked at one of the nurses.

 

“What is their story?" Doctor Rider asked.

 

“This young couple was walking down the street when they got mugged they didn't want to give up their wallets and her husband fought back."

The doctor looked over Grant and then looked at his wound, his brows furrowed. Skye wasn't sure exactly what that look meant. She just hope Grant didn't die. right now her main concern was the love of her life the one she loved. Anything else could wait. The doctor and the two nurses wheeled Grant into the operating room.

 

May had just got off the phone with Coulson. May turned to look at Simmons, Simmons was looking back at her.

 

"So.... Are we going to be going somewhere or we stay here?"

 

"Yes we going to the house. Is everything okay?"

 

“No not everything is OK. Ward was rushed to the hospital, Hydra is involved. We are needed at the house.

 

“Then we better get going.”

 

“Let's go.” They said, as they gathered their gear.

 

Once the gear was gathered they were out the door it took them about thirty minutes to get to the house. Everything was still, nothing seemed out of the ordinary. May and Simmons approached their house, the door was open.

 

May had her icer ready at a moment's notice. She's the hand that wasn't holding the icer and open the door. What she saw wasn't good. They're on the floor laid two dead bodies one was a young woman the other was a young man. May pushed the link to open communication with Coulson.

 

“Yes,” Coulson asked.

 

“We got here too late we have two dead bodies,”

 

Coulson on the other end of the line his brows furrowed. He was sure once he told sky about live he wasn't sure exactly what Skye would do. This was something he hopes Skye never had to deal with, well not so soon. Skye was still like a delicate flower.

 

Coulson didn't want to upset her. The training with Ward was helping her to become more tougher. He was glad for that. Coulson thought it would be a good idea to send a cleanup crew to the house. Hydra or no Hydra, he wasn't going to stand by and let to intercept bystanders not be recognized in this war.

 

“May I am sending a clean up team to clean the area. I would like you supervise the agents. Please make sure they get everything. We can’t afford to leave anything behind.” Coulson said. He put emphasis on the word everything. They would do exactly what Coulson wanted. It was best if they followed instruction. It would be good for everything went smoothly with the cleanup.

 

“Yes sir,”

 

“Good, contact me if you have any trouble.”

 

“Yes sir,” May said, as she closed the connection. It was then Simmons and May started to evaluate what needed to be cleaned. It didn’t take long for them to assess what exactly needed to be clean. They did this so the Cleaning crew didn’t have to do a lot, plus they could get out of there quicker.

 

May was sure Hydra was close by, there was no telling when they would hit again. May and Simmons were prepared if they did end up coming after them.

 

Few hours had passed. Sky who sat in a chair in the waiting room was waiting for the results for granite surgery. At the moment Skye's mind was completely on Grant nothing else mattered to her. There were a few times where she looked towards the doors that led to the operating room after hearing the door swing open. Each time it wasn't the doctor who worked on Grant.

 

She had just closed eyes to rest for a little bit when the door swung open she didn't think it was for her so she just continue to rest. She hadn't heard footsteps heading her way after a few seconds they stopped in front of her.

"Miss Johnson, we've done all that we can do for your husband, but I'm sorry we did everything we could. But the damage was too extensive," the doctor said.

 

After hearing those words Skye stopped hearing or paying attention to everything around her. Her life had ended the moment Grant died.

 

A few moments later the doctor left her to be on her own. She goes she had nodded or something to let the doctor know she was okay. For her this wasn't good, the love of her life had died and so did her life. Skye with trembling hands hit the button to connect her to Coulson.

 

"Skye, it's good to hear from you what's the news on Grant?"

 

"He's dead." Sky whispered. Tears spring to her eyes she let them fall. Now she had to figure out what she was going to do with her life. It was then she realized that she didn't ask about the situation of the house. What has happened with the situation at the cover house? Skye hoped it was good news and not bad she didn't think she could handle any more bad news.

 

"The news is not good they found two dead body, a young woman and a young man's body. May and Simmons has have got the scene cleaned up, but Hydra is still in the vicinity. Did you see anything unusual about any of the houses." Coulson ask her.

 

Skye thought back and then she remember something about a few houses down the block stood out to her when she saw it.

 

"There is one house that stood out. It had a satellite dish on it's roof." Skye told Coulson. It would be nice if she could go back to that day they left and avoid all this. There wasn't a way to do that none that she knew of.

 

"That's good intel. We can use it." Coulson said, he picked up a paper from his desk. He knew Skye was having a hard time now, with the death of Ward. Right now he needed her to be an agent and not a civilian.

 

"Skye I know you're hurting right now, but I need you to focus. I need to come back to the bus. And we can figure out what her next move is. Coulson said. It was silent for a Coulson. Skye had disconnected but she didn't they will decide on the other end.

 

"Sure thing AC."

 

Coulson could tell there wasn't any excitement or anything in her voice. It made him worried about her. He would have to ask the others to keep an eye on her. He just hope she wasn't aware her life didn't matter, because it did for him and team. Soon as she got in, he would make sure she was fit to go out.

 

"I'll see you when you get here." Coulson said as he pressed the button to disconnect the link. May in Simmons on the way back from the house, he would make sure he asked them to keep an eye on Skye when she gets back from the hospital. Now he had to figure out what the game plan was. He wouldn't be surprised if his team wanted to be part of the mission. This mission was to capture the Hydra agents who killed Ward.

 

He would have a rough idea of what the plan will be by the time everyone got there. Once everyone was assembled then he will go over the plan with them of course if anyone had any ideas they will welcome to to let him know what the idea was. If it was a good idea and could work in the plan then Coulson would make some changes to the current plan to add their ideas into the plan. He knew May and possibly Skye would have ideas to contribute to the plan.

This was probably going to be very hurtful for Skye, he didn't know what she was going through at the moment did feel for her and wanted to help her in any way you could. He just didn't know how at the moment. Coulson shook his head. Right now he had to concentrate on the plan. If he didn't have a plan then everything will fall apart. If that happened there's no telling what would happen.

 

Skye disconnect from Coulson. She wasn't sure if she was in her right mind to go and help Coulson and others. She had just lost the love of her life and was in no mood to do with anything, but she knew soon should would be at that stage where she wanted to avenge her lover's death. She hadn't quite hit the anger stage.

 

At the moment she wasn't sure what stage she was at. All she knew was she was trying to figure things out at the moment. What did she know all this could be a dream which he hoped was true. Sky decided if she was in a dream that it was time to wake up. Took one of her hands and slapped herself hard. The cheek she slapped stuck in pain. She knew she wasn't in her dreams.

 

It was then Skye let the tears fall. She didn't know how long she was crying, but someone came and sat down beside her which got her attention. She turned to look to see who it was. She didn't recognize the person.

 

"Who are you?" Skye sniffles.

 

"My name Kyle Valenti. You know my friend Liz Evans. I mean you knew her. What if I told you I had a way of having this never happen."

 

"What is it, I will try anything. I want to get my love back and get Liz back as well." Sky told the young man who sat beside her.

 

"I have a feeling you know that I'm part alien as well. I also have powers. My power can send your mind back to your younger self, but there might be some side effects. My powers aren't perfect, when we do this I'm not sure when you are going to land."

 

"As long as my love and Liz are okay, alive and well I don't care when or where I get sent as long as they are okay I'll be fine." Skye assured him.

 

"Okay, I am going to put my hands on the side of you head. While I am doing this you have to be still and quiet. It is the only way it will work. Oh and the firefly Legacy are the good guys." Kyle told her. Skye just nodded her head. Whatever was happen she knew Grant would be alive. If she had to she would distance herself from him if she had to.

 

Skye had a feeling this wasn't going to be a pleasant experience at all. She didn't saw Kyle move his hands next to her above her ears A few seconds passed by then pain ripped through her body she knew it was working. Sky was concentrating on Grant being alive and well soon she felt the feeling of being thrown backwards. She didn't know how long it must have been before she has opened her eyes she was back in the room on the bus.

 

Skye blinked a few times. She wasn't sure if it had work or not. Skye remembered everything from the previous timeline. This time she was going to protect Grant.

 

She wondered exactly what day and what time it was. Skye noticed her computer was in front of her. She looked down in the lower right hand corner to see the date and time displayed. It was then she realized she had been thrown back to right after she had met her parents.

 

She could feel that the bus moving so it must have meant they had just left Grant's home. At the moment Skye had to make sure Grant was alive and well. Skye got up and left the room and search for Grant. If she remember correctly Grant was working out. She made her way to the workout area. She stopped at the site of Grant, her Heart skipped a beat or two. Skye rushed down to Grant. Grant stopped what he was doing to see who had just came into the room. He saw Skye heading his way. He opened his arms as she ran into them. Skye hugged quick tightly.

 

"Baby are you okay?" Grant asked her. It had only been a half an hour since they last seen each other. He could tell that something was different about her. He wasn't sure what it was, but he was going to make sure he found out what it was.

 

"Yes, I'm fine. Just had a bad dream. Just want to make sure that you were okay." Skye told him. Skye knew the previous timeline could still happen, but this time around she was going to take precautions. When it was someone she loved life on the line then she would do everything to protect them. Nothing was going to stand in her way the thing in the ones she loved.

 

"Do you want to tell me about it?” Grant asked, as he held her tightly.

 

He could feel her shaking her head no against his chest. He knew in time she would tell him what the dream was. Grant wanted to protect Skye and he would protect her with his life. He hated to see her like this, but there wasn't anything he could really do. The only thing he could do was to hold her when she got like this.

 

Skye knew the intel of their current mission was being brought to Coulson attention right now. She knew exactly what the mission was, it was the mission where Grant died, she wasn't about to let that happen. Things were going to be different this time around. She really didn't want to let Grant go, but she knew she had to. She needed to make sure Coulson got all the information she knew of from the other timeline. In doing this it would protect the ones she loved this time around if she gave Coulson the intel she had, after that then she would look up firefly organization. It might be a good idea if she mention there is another group working for the same goal, well she hoped it was towards the same goal they were working towards.

 

Skye let go of Grant she looked up at him and gave him a smile. His life mattered to her. Protecting it was can something which was a top priority for her. It might be a good idea if she did look up the Firefly Legacy before she went to Coulson, so when he asked question about this other group then she would have the answers for him.

 

"I love you." Skye said as she kissed him and then she turned around and headed back the way she came. She needed to get the information so she could present it to Coulson. Sky got to her bunk and she got to work to find anything she could on Firefly Legacy. It didn't take her long to get all the information she needed.

 

Skye found out their founder was one Malcolm Reynolds who was married to Inara Serra. There team consisted of seven other members. There was Shepherd Booker, Jayne and River Cobbs, Simon and Kaylee Tam and Hoban and Zoe Washburne. Skye could tell this group was a tight knit family. There wasn't much on them, but what she could find was enough info to show to Coulson.

 

Once Skye was done she gathered all the information and got it ready to present to Coulson she also pulled up the schematic of the house she remember which had the satellite dish on top of it. All the information and what she would tell Coulson was all prepared to be shown to him. Skye looked at the time. It was late, but she wanted to make sure the timeline she just came from never happened. If it did this time around. it was her own fault this time. Skye heard to Coulson office. She knocked on the door.

 

"Come in." Coulson said Skye opens the door and entered his office she close the dorm behind her.

 

"Coulson I need to talk to you about our current mission." Skye said, as she saw the look of his face.

 

"How did you know about the mission we just got?" Coulson asked. He let out a breathe and looked at her. "Don't tell me."

 

"Yes there is a Hydra present in the Serenity Community. There are in a house which has a satellite on top of the house. If we go there now we can get them and stop whatever there are up to. There is another group I believe who want the same thing we do. There have an agent undercover his name is Simon Tam. I think we need to make our move now instead of waiting." Skye told him.

 

Coulson looked over at her. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on or how she knew about the mission which had just came up....which wasn't even a mission yet. For some reason he thought it would be a good idea to listen to what Skye said.

 

"Which group are we talking about?" Coulson asked her. He knew about most of the secret groups there were, of course there were a few which weren't known to him. He did wonder which group it was.

 

"It's the Firefly Legacy."

 

"I haven't heard of that group. Do you have any information on them? " Coulson asked. Skye laid a folder on his desk. He picked it up and looked through the information. Skye did a thorough job of getting all the information on this group which he hasn't heard of before, but he did recognized the leader of the group. There were friends. Coulson didn't have many. He could count the number of friends on one hand. He didn't know Malcolm had started his own group. The last time they talked Malcolm was looking for a job, guess he didn't need one now.

 

"Thank you Skye. I will consider all this while making the plan right now." Coulson said, as Skye left his office. Coulson picked up the phone and dialed a number he hadn't dialed in a long time. It rang three times before it was picked up.

 

"Reynolds," Malcolm said.

 

"Hey, so how's everything going with you?" Phil asked.

 

"Coulson haven't heard from you in a while. Things are going well how are things going on your end?"

 

"Good. So how's the family?"

 

"There are doing well." Malcolm told him. He wondered why Coulson was contacting him now. This was out of the blue. He hope Coulson got to the point and not beat around the bush. Things always went better when they both got straight to the point and not beat around the bush.

"So how are the Tam doing?" Coulson asked.

"They are doing fine. River is expecting a baby. Simon and Kaylee have been married for a few years now. I thin-" Malcolm started then he stopped as he realized he never told Coulson about the Tan sibling.

 

"How do you know about them?" Malcolm asked Phil. Phil just smiled.

 

"Let's just say I know a girl who knows how to get information when she needs it." Phil told Malcolm then he cleared his throat. "We need to talk."

 

A few hours later everything was set up. Phil went with his gut feeling and acted on the intel Skye gave him. The next day Phil's team took down the Hydra agents in the Sunnyville Community and Skye was able to see both Liz and Kaylee happy.

Of course in this timeline Liz never meet them. Skye hoped they would meet under good circumstances. Skye watched as the van drove off with Liz and her friends. Skye had a smile on her face everything was okay now. She knew the will soon be in another mission. Grant and Skye headed back to Grant's bunk to spend time together before the next mission.


End file.
